


Три Криса и Галактическое Содружество

by chubush



Series: Три Криса [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, science fiction AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк - инопланетянин, живущий на Земле и наблюдающий за развитием человечества. По приказу начальства он должен выбрать и привести на Совет Галактического Содружества представителей землян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три Криса и Галактическое Содружество

**1.**

Марк жил на Земле не первый год. По человеческим меркам — очень давно. А для его народа сто пятьдесят лет, проведённых им на Земле, считались не более чем краткосрочной командировкой. Марк был инопланетянином тииш. Его раса вступила в Галактическое Содружество ещё при первом Законе, а теперь помогала молодым расам подняться на подобающий уровень. Землян многие называли весьма перспективными. Ещё каких-то триста лет, и можно будет подумать о знакомстве Совета с её лучшими представителями.

Разнообразие человеческих моделей поведения позволило Марку легко войти в общество. Подумаешь, вегетарианец и борец за экологию! На Земле это никого не удивляло.

Зевая, Марк сел за компьютер, внешне ничем не отличавшийся от обычных компьютеров земного двадцать первого века. Не успел он прикоснуться к клавиатуре, как монитор ожил. Марк вытянулся в струнку. Дисциплина всегда была на первом месте у нишанов, к этой расе относился и его непосредственный начальник — Ифотериу Каахт. Он гулко произнёс:

— Приветствую. Можешь расслабиться, я хочу поговорить неофициально.

— Да?

Марк озадаченно выпустил наружу четыре пси-антеннки. Пси-чувство не действовало через галакто, но ему было так легче. Да и интуиция подсказывала, что понадобится любая помощь.

— Я хочу предупредить. Через восемь часов к тебе поступит официальный запрос от Совета Галактического Содружества. На самом высоком уровне решено принять землян в Содружество.

Каахт сделал паузу, вежливо ожидая реакции Марка. Но тот молчал, проглатывая нецензурную радость от сногсшибательной новости и перебирая в уме возможные последствия неожиданного вступления в Содружество. Тогда Каахт продолжил:

— Через сутки после получения запроса ты должен покинуть Землю и направиться в Денебскую Ложу. Там будет проведено заседание Совета. С собой ты должен будешь взять представителей человеческой расы...

— Но это бессмысленно! Человечество не достигло нужного уровня. Они ещё не знают ничего о Галактическом Содружестве.

Каахт примиряюще шевелил щупальцами, пережидая эмоциональный взрыв своего подчинённого.

— Да кто это придумал?

— Совет. Единогласно.

— Они потеряли все мыслительные функции?

— Понимаешь, сложилась очень сложная ситуация. Шесть стандартных часов прошло с момента, как аннигилировалась раса даламайт.

Марк застонал и, пользуясь неофициальностью звонка, сначала просто уткнулся лицом в стол, потом побился об него лбом и выпрямился.

— Ради их долбанного священного квазара! Они же обещали подождать.

Раса даламайт была одной из самых древних в Галактике. Процент религиозных фанатиков в ней увеличивался с каждым веком, пока не достиг максимума. И в конце концов даламайты заявили, что чувствуют неодолимое желание аннигилироваться, и эта аннигиляция с высочайшей вероятностью станет божественным завершением, венцом их эволюции. Галактические расы всегда гордились своей толерантностью. Они пожелали даламайтам удачной аннигиляции, только попросили немного подождать. Дело в том, что самые могущественные расы Галактики верили в числовой символизм. Они считали, что число вступивших в Содружество должно быть кратно семи, и смогли достигнуть такого числа очень давно. Теперь же им нужно было спешно искать замену даламайтам. Среди молодых рас земляне были ближе других к вступлению в Содружество. Но до этого им было ещё триста земных лет. Как минимум.

— Произошло редчайшее событие — парад планет в системе даламайтов в сочетании с сильнейшим солнечным штормом. Это вызвало небывалый религиозный подъём, и они не смогли удержаться.

— Значит, вступление землян в Галактическое содружество дело решённое?

— Да.

Глаза Каахта сменили цвет с жёлтого на умиротворяюще синий. Марк вздохнул.

— Хорошо, но в таких условиях я считаю свои верхние конечности свободными.

Если Каахта и удивила такая быстрая смена настроения, то он этого не показал.

— Без проблем. Тебе будут выданы полномочия высочайшего уровня. И, если что, мы тебя прикроем. Удачи.

Отключившееся галакто погасило монитор. Марк застыл, мысленно перебирая возможности благополучного разрешения сложившейся ситуации. Представители его расы были лучшими наблюдателями для молодых рас ещё и по той причине, что могли быстро проникнуться тёплыми чувствами к ним. Так и Марк любил человечество со всеми его недостатками.

Через час предварительный план был придуман. Марк решил сыграть на похожести людей на одну из самых влиятельных галактических рас — крэпсов. Правда, у тех нет разделения по полу, а семьи состоят из трёх существ, имеющих одни и те же профессию и имя. Но если всё получится и крэпсы почувствуют симпатию к людям, то те получат отличного ментора и будут причислены к удачной галактической ветке.

Как мало времени для выбора контактёров! Хорошо, что у Марка есть гениальная идея.

**2.**

Жена и сын смотрели на Марка, не произнося ни слова. При этом Санрайз казалась удивлённой, а Кин — невообразимо счастливым. «Шок», — подумал Марк и сформулировал новость иначе.

— Совет решил принять человечество в Галактическое Содружество.

Беря пример с Каахта, Марк подождал реакции собеседников. Дождался он только того, что взгляд Санрайз стал скептическим. Он продолжил:

— Ваша задача будет простой. Вы смените меня на посту наблюдателя на время Галактического Совета. Главной остаётся Санрайз, но ты, Кин, должен во всём ей помогать.

Кин тут же вернулся к реальности.

— Папа! Это же просто замечательно. Я говорил вам, что земляне готовы. А вы мне не верили!

Санрайз улыбнулась сыну.

— Ещё немного, и я поверю, что ты внушил Совету эту чудовищную мысль.

Она взглянула на Марка.

— Лети спокойно. Мы тут за всем присмотрим. Кстати, ты уже выбрал, кого возьмёшь с собой из людей?

— У меня родилась идея сыграть на похожести землян на крэпсов. Профессию я выбрал — актёрам будет проще выступать перед галактическими расами, да и знакомств у меня в этой среде больше. Осталось подобрать имя.

Кин едва не запрыгал.

— Я придумал! Имя Том очень распространено. Тебе будет легко подобрать представителей. Например...

— Том Хиддлстон, — закончил за него фразу Марк.

Кин был давним фанатом Тома. Он любил все роли этого актёра. И готов был пересматривать их бесконечно. А сколько счастья принесли ему съёмки Мстителей! Марк часто приводил Кина на них, в один из дней он познакомил сына с Томом. Забавно. Тот и представить себе не мог, что Кин в три раза его старше. Правда, психологически этот возраст тииш соответствует как раз тринадцати человеческим годам.

Тем временем ожидающий ответа отца Кин от волнения начал терять человеческий облик. У него вылезли антеннки, а кожа приобрела ярко-лиловый оттенок. Непроизвольная смена облика. Такого с ним не было уже лет двадцать, не меньше. Марку было жаль разочаровывать Кина, он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы мягче озвучить своё решение. Но его опередила Санрайз.

— А мне кажется крайне подходящим имя Джереми. Например, Джереми Реннер...

Ох, в воздухе явно сгустились грозовые тучи. Похоже, баталии о Томе и Джерри в его семье вышли на новый уровень. Марк успокаивающе проговорил:

— Не ругайтесь. Времени очень мало. Завтра я с представителями Земли должен вылететь на Денеб. Поэтому я выбрал двоих землян, работавших со мной, а третий — хорошо знаком с одним из них.

Упоминать Денеб не стоило. В коридоре раздался топот. Кин едва успел придать себе человеческую внешность, как на кухню влетели Белла и Одетта.

— Папа! Ты летишь на Денеб?

— Шепчущие фрукты! Привези, пожалуйста!

Марк указал на дочек.

— Вот! Хоть кто-то в этой семье согласен с другим. И каких именно фруктов вам привезти?

— Фиолетовых, с пупырчатой корочкой.

— Нет-нет! Зелёных!

Кин ухмыльнулся.

— Недолго продолжалось это согласие...

Марк обнял Санрайз, хлопнул по плечу Кина, поцеловал в макушки Беллу и Одетту, после чего элегантно сбежал, зная, что выбор контактёров семья не одобрит.

**3.**

Марк закончил свой рассказ. Он старался говорить как можно проще, чтобы было понятно для людей. Те сидели перед ним на низких креслах. То есть двое — Крис Эванс и Крис Хемсворт — сидели, а третий — Крис Пайн — крепко спал, свернувшись клубком на кресле. Марк знал его хуже остальных и силу влияния рассчитал плохо.

Хемсворт заговорил первым:

— Я бы не поверил тебе, если бы не это, — он указал на Сатурн, проплывающий с важным видом мимо прозрачной стены космического корабля.

Эванс ему вторил:

— Ага, лиловый цвет твоей кожи тоже впечатляет и антеннки эти...

Он потянулся и замер. Марк про себя вздохнул, но решил поощрить отсутствие страха у землян.

— Дотрагивайся, не бойся.

Эванс осторожно коснулся антеннок, украшавших макушку Марка.

— Они как живые.

— Неудивительно. Твои уши тоже живые.

— Но их у меня два, а не четыре.

— Я восхищаюсь, как открыто ты говоришь о своих физических недостатках.

Крисы засмеялись, и напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, ушло. Марк сделал мысленную пометку поговорить с ними о разной тактильной чувствительности галактических рас. Ему-то приятно, а вот гнарра за такое может и убить. Или решить, что это предложение руки и сердца. Тогда лучше бы убил.

Хемсворт нахмурился.

— Так, давай сразу решим важный вопрос. Сколько мы будем отсутствовать? Как наши семьи это воспримут?

— Мы управимся за двенадцать дней. Вместо всех вас оставлены двойники, которые сведут к минимуму общение. Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но, поверьте, вам предстоит представлять всё человечество. И ваших родных в том числе.

— Вместо всех нас? А ты? Твоя жена...

— Она всё знает, перед ней мне не надо притворяться.

Эванс вмешался в разговор:

— Но ты говорил, что не можешь открыться людям?

— Да. Она не человек, как и трое наших детей. Они тииш, как и я.

Теперь уже Хемсворт не смог сдерживаться.

— Подожди, ты не о том спрашиваешь. Что от нас требуется?

— Мы летим на Совет Галактического Содружества. Там человечество будет принято в ряды разумных рас. Хотя, по моему мнению, люди ещё не доросли. Вам будут задавать вопросы. Запомните, для Совета вы — супруги.

Хемсворт и Эванс переглянулись, а потом уставились на спящего Пайна. Их общие сомнения были озвучены Эвансом.

— Мы — это мы с Хемсвортом или в число мы входит и Пайн?

— У крэпсов брачная ячейка состоит из трёх существ, имеющих одинаковые профессию и имя.

— Хм, ясно, почему ты нас выбрал. А почему третий Пайн, а не Прэтт, например?

— Я рассматривал его кандидатуру. Прэтт старше вас, и в этом они с Пайном похожи. Но у него есть сын.

Хемсворт недоуменно уточнил:

— А у меня трое детей. Почему мне это не помешало влиться в брачную ячейку?

— Смотри. Ты младше остальных. С точки зрения крэпсов именно у тебя и должны быть дети. Трое — это обычное количество.

Следующим вопросом Хемсворт подавился. Ответ был ясен. Эванс выглядел так, будто еле сдерживался от неподобающего хихиканья. Марк постарался говорить серьёзно.

— Говорите правду. Имена у вас настоящие, профессия тоже, на вопрос о вашем семейном положении отвечу я. И лучше делайте паузу перед любым ответом. Если что — я вмешаюсь.

— То есть мы врать не должны, а тебе можно?

— Отлично. Вы начинаете разбираться в ситуации.

* * *

Марк оценивающе посмотрел на Крисов.

— Как вы?

Те ответили дружно:

— На удивление неплохо.

— Нормально.

Улыбка Марка стала немного виноватой.

— Это хорошо. Следует, наверное, сообщить, что я дал вам одно вещество. Оно имеет для землян успокаивающий и расслабляющий эффект.

Хемсворт восхитился:

— Нас украл Халк, который на самом деле инопланетянин. Он перенёс нас на свой космический корабль, накачал наркотиками и создал из нас брачную ячейку. Психиатры были бы счастливы услышать такую историю.

Переждав смех Эванса, он указал на Пайна.

— Когда уже проснётся эта спящая красавица?

Эванс закивал.

— Ага. У капитана Кирка хотя бы есть опыт по общению с инопланетянами. Ему знакомы все эти зубодробительные языки и сложные имена.

Он посмотрел на прыснувшего Хемсворта.

— Чёрт, ты же тоже капитан Кирк. Марк, это несправедливо.

— Твой герой Джонни Шторм уже был в космосе, так что ты быстро привыкнешь. А язык моего народа никто ещё не называл зубодробительным.

— Скажи что-нибудь на своём языке?

Слова полились странными переливами. Казалось, Марк поёт. Крисы заслушались, а когда он замолчал, зааплодировали.

— Вау!

— А как звучит твоё настоящее имя?

Марк немного помолчал. Не то, чтобы он стеснялся своего имени, но реакцию землян было предсказать несложно. Он вздохнул, а потом мурлыкнул. Если бы у корабля была крыша, дружный хохот Крисов её бы сорвал.

* * *

— Давайте потренируемся в создании образа крепкой семьи. Сядьте поближе. Эванс, обними Хемсворта.

Его указания были выполнены без промедления. Марк вознёс благодарственную молитву Ашрае и другим духам космоса за покладистость ниспосланных ему людей.

— Теперь сделайте удивлённо-испуганное выражение лица. В переводе на мимику крэпсов это означает любовь.

Лица Крисов приобрели критичное выражение. Марк встал, превратился во взрослого хеймариса периода гона и издал боевой клич. После чего взглянул на замерших землян:

— Вы перебарщиваете с любовью. Неприлично проявлять такие сильные эмоции.

Эванс уткнулся в плечо Хемсворта. Сил смеяться у него больше не было.

* * *

Крис Пайн пошевелился. Он открыл глаза, внимательно посмотрел на лилового Марка и закрыл глаза. Потом снова открыл.

— Ну нихрена себе. Что я пропустил?

Два Криса стали наперебой просвещать третьего. Марк сел на прежнее место и стал внимательно слушать. Пайн вдруг протянул руку к его антеннкам, чуть помедлил, спрашивая разрешения, и аккуратно прикоснулся.

«Тяга к антеннкам, похоже, у них семейная».

Мысли текли неторопливо, к Марку возвращалась привычная безмятежность. Теперь он поверил, что всё получится.


End file.
